Only Miss the Sun when it star to Rain
by CatunaCaty
Summary: Es curioso darse cuenta el valor el significado de el Sol, en los dias de lluvia. Un One-short sobre Tsuna TYL y alguno de sus pensamientos. ADVERTENCIA: Mención de muerte de personajes y "semi" spoiler de manga anime si no lo has terminado. CREO QUE ES UN LEVE MUY LEVE R27


**N/A:**Han pasado 4 años desde la primar y única vez que publique una historia. La verdad amo leer lo que escriben los demás. pero esta vez sentí que debería subir algo de lo que siempre imagino y nunca escribo.

Una vez mas es un One-Short pero porque no me siento confiada a escribir algo mas largo sabiendo que no puedo prometer ser regular con la actualización.  
REESCRITO.

**Bueno sin mas declaro que los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano y que esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro.**

**_Solo extrañas el sol cuando empieza a llover_**

Es extraño como te das cuenta que todo es efímero. Que tu vida en tiempo solo es un pestañeo y que la vida de los que amas es tan pequeña en relación a como los extrañaras cuando hayan partido. Hoy un noche de lluvia como viene siendo hace semanas. Son momentos como estos lo que te dan la facilidad de recordar... Pareciera que apenas fue ayer cuando estabas siendo apuntado por primera vez por un bebé. Pensaste en lo gracioso y extraño que era su vestimenta y definitivamente solo decía cosas sin sentido alguno. Y ahora solo ríes recodando esos días, Pensado que fueron tan únicos y anticiparon a los mejores que vendrían; Explosiones, gritos, risas, carreras, peleas, llantos, perdidas, entrenamientos, momentos de ensueño y momentos de pesar. Ya hace mucho que todo eso compone tu cofre de recuerdos. El cual solo te permites abrir en las noches, cuando el sonido de la lluvia al caer compone una melancólica melodía inundando el ambiente.… Hoy una vez mas te preguntas ¿En que momento una persona tan Dame como tu estuvo destina a conocer a tantas personas?; Personas Amables, agresivas, despistadas, enérgicas, tímidas, alegres, orgullosas, fuertes, misteriosas, peligrosas, divertidas. Sin dudas personas tan únicas…

Un vez mas cuestionas como alguien como tu, que no era capaz de protegerse a si mismo. Fue capaz de crecer para protegerlos. Siempre temiendo fallar y fuera demasiado tarde para lamentarlo. Es extraño como te das cuenta que necesitas la luz cuando ya te hayas en la oscuridad.

Siempre has pensado que si no fuera por él nunca hubieras tenido que aceptar este puesto. Porque nunca hubiera tenido nada que proteger. Muy probablemente estarías en Japón siendo un empleado promedio intimidado en su trabajo, viviendo en alguna parte. Jamás hubieras entendido el concepto de "amigo". Lo que significa: reír sin preocupaciones, llorar de angustia, pelear por otro, temer perder no por tu bienestar propio sino por temor a que ocurrirá con los demás.  
Por eso y por todo sientes que siempre le has debido tanto. Y pese a ello nunca encontraste una manera satisfactoria de devolverle tan grande milagro que había sido el conocerlo.  
Y es ahora en esta madrugada tan oscura, donde te encuentras tan casado. Tus ojos ahora hinchados han sido testigos de cosas que nunca olvidaran. Tus manos ahora manchadas con la muerte de inocentes a los cuales no fuiste capaz de proteger, manchas convertidas en carga recae sobre tus hombros…Pero sin duda hoy se puede decir que la fuente de tu gran cansancio es seguir llanto amargo que mantienes.  
Ya han pasado dos meces y aun así cada vez que te encuentras en soledad rompes a llorar. Pese a que hace mucho se te dijo que el mundo en donde te encuentras los sentimientos muchas veces se convierte en tu debilidad. Siempre te negaste a entender, ¿Como lo que te hace humano puede ser tu debilidad?¿Que sentido tiene tener poder si no puedes sonreír con alguien mas?. Para ti siempre fue mas simple saber que saberte débil y tener superarte. Que tener el poder para someter, pero nadie para proteger.

Aun hoy te preguntas ¿Que podrías haber hecho?. Te cuesta aceptar que pese a todo lo que creíste crecer. Sigues siendo un inútil. Tu intuición te dijo "algo anda mal". Pero aun así le creíste a su sonrisa engreída y su arma apuntándote. ¿Recuerdas como te regaño por osar preocuparte por él?... Lamentablemente ahora ya es muy tarde para intentar contradecirlo. 

Mas lagrimas cae sobre el simple pedazo de papel aun en tu regazo. Ni siquiera te molestas en retenerlas. Ya de eso estas también estas cansado; Con impotencia recuerdas el no haberte permitido derramar ni una lagrima mientras veías decender el simbólico ataúd. Recuerdas que una de sus últimas enseñanzas antes del inicio de este tortuoso presente: fue sobre el deber de guiar a la familia. Y ser fuerte cuando todos los demás no pueden. Por eso ahora llorar en soledad. Una auto- impuesta pero aun así soledad. Muerdes tus mejillas para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, nada que alerte a tus sagaces escoltas que si bien no están en la habitación, pueden estar medioreando a tu alrededor, siguen cayendo lagrimas de tus ojos. Tal vez seria conveniente salir afuera así podrías ocultarlas mas simplemente con la lluvia que continua cayendo…

Si se supone que el destino quería darte una lección. Mostrándote la necesidad de su presciencia en tu día a día y que solo se suponen que lo notarias cuando él ya no estuviera. Pues , por favor, que alguien te informen a donde debes enviar el reclamo. Porque tu desde el momento que lo aceptaste a el un tu familia pese a ser solo un (El Mejor) asesino a sueldo. (No es como si tu familia no tuviera otros miembros de dudoso origen), y te reíste de su asombrada cara, cuando le pediste que se convirtiera en tu Consigliere*. Sabias que no podrías imaginarte una vida sin él a tu lado. La pregunta ahora es:¿Que tanto debes llorar para detener el dolor y deje de quemar? Sin duda su sola perdida te es insufrible ¿Porque te sigues torturando, pensado cuan inútil fuiste? ¿No pudiste cambiar la maldición y tampoco ahora pudiste cambiar su final. Sin duda Millefiore había dado su golpe más duro después de la muerte de Tsuyoshi (otra victima más para agregar a tu lista de inutilidad).  
Si tan solo l pudieras verle una vez mas... no te importaría que te golpe por actuar como un llorón. Y haber deshonrado a Vongola siendo un jefe tan patético al llorar solo tu despacho. Solo Dios sabe cuanto lo añoras, y con que necesidad extrañas su singular saludo, su fetiche por los raros cosplay´s y su manía por apuntarlos a todo con un arma. Pero mas que nada lamentas el no haber valorado el hecho de, que estando su lado te permitías ser tan descuidado, (pese a que siempre te regañaba). Con él era inevitable ser concierte de cuan sumergido estabas en este submundo llamado "mafia" y aun así era tan simple sonreír.  
Amargamente ríes al recordar que su último cumpleaños te exigió que realizaras todos los platos y postres. Para la gran ocasión. Y que cuando por fin eras libre del infierno a quien algunos llaman cocina. él apareció en tu hombro con un pedazo de pastel en la mano y lo único que dijo fue "**por lo menos descubrí algo donde no eres realmente tan inútil.**"Y paso a entregarte el pastel y desear te en un susurro, apenas audible "feliz cumpleaños".  
Llevas tu mano izquierda a tu boca intentando frenar el grito ahogado que viene a ti al recordar su infantil rostro en ese momento. Por un momento temes no poder contener el grito que amenaza con estallar en tu garganta. Ya no soportas la agonía. Te encuentras tan casado de, que por más que intentaste (cuando al fin supiste la verdad) de cambiar el final que él había aceptado. te sigue enfureciendo saber que siendo él quien siempre dijo "has con tu ultima voluntad" sin darle cabida a los arrepentimientos. Había aceptado morir de una manera tan indigna para él.  
La lluvia ya a empezado a menguar y sabes que debes calmarte, de seguir llorando como lo haces ahora. Lo único que lograras es que mañana tu ojos estén mas hinchados y sean visible tus lamentos para todos a quienes se los ocultas. Pero aun así no logras detenerte. No logras controlar todo el pesar que sientes. Él era tu ángel. Sin él nunca hubieras encontrado la fuerza para proteger a los demás, a pesar de ser una fuerza interior, jamás hubieras siquiera intentado algo por alguien, si no fuera por él. Y ahora ya no se lo puede agradecer. Nunca te faltaron ocasiones para decirles un simple "Gracias" . Pero encontraste que le debías más que algo tan simple. Ahora solo que tienes el amargo sentimiento de no poder haber hecho nada por él. (Nada realmente comparable a lo que el logro por ti) Seria injusto para los demás decir que sin él te sumergen nuevamente en la soledad. Pero así como él jamás será comparable con ellos. Tu querida familia tampoco es comparable a su existencia a tu lado. Comprendes entre todo este paralizante dolor, que desde hace dos meces tu mundo esta incompleto. Que desde hace dos meces no puedes superar el dolor y dudas poder en algún momento aceptar su perdida.  
Nunca podrás negar que quisiste buscar venganza, jamás en tu vida deseaste algo así. No recuerdas necesitar ir a una pelea, para satisfacer tus emociones. Pero deseaste que si aunque sea quemándolos a todos en Mellefiore cumplirías el sacrificio necesario para traerlo de vuelta. Pero lo único que te detuvo, no fue tu bondad a la que tantos han alabado. Fue el saber lo imposible de tu deseo, que sin importar a cuantos mataras o tamaño de tu venganza. Lo único que harías seria poner en riego a lo demás y sin duda alguna decepcionarlo a él.

Tomas un gran respiro de aire y lo sueltas lentamente, sabes de necesitas calmar tu cabeza y sentimientos. Una vez mas te forzaras a dejar tus sentimientos en un segundo plano y pensar nuevamente de una manera racional. Igual que en aquel entonces cuando oíste sus últimas palabras. Las cuales aun se repiten en tu mente "**hazlo con tu ultima voluntad**". Sabes y entiendes que jamás él no té incentivaría a tomar venganza, al contrario te daba una última lección.  
Pese a cuanto duela tu corazón, debes ser razonable, no por ti. Sino por el deber de serlo para el resto. Limpias tu cara con brazo y te das cuenta del papel que hace mucho sostienes arrugado en tu mano. Lo estiras y lees nuevamente la invitación. Dice tu nombre, una hora y un lugar. Además del infame sello de Millefiore. Suspiras cuando relees atentamente todos los detalles y no dudas en cuestionar que tan Desesperado estas o ingenuo es creen que eres. ¿Se supone que realmente debería entender que NO es una trampa y NO sospechar de ellos? ¡POR AMOR A DIOS! Por su culpa el padre de Yamamoto esta muerto, tu madre esta no vive mas en Namimori y todos los que son de tu familia o han tenido algún grado de colaboraron con ellos. Deben que andarse con cuidado. A demás son los culpables del sentimiento de agonía que halla en tu pecho, y que hace dos meses no te deja ni dormir. ¿Realmente cuan indulgente crees que en realidad eres? o es que el no haber ido a quemarlos ¿te hizo ver como un inútil? No se sorprendería que hubieran descubierto que tan dame eres en realidad. Pero al fin eso te conviene así que lo dejaras pasar, nunca fuiste muy orgullos sobre ti mismo. Además no es como si realmente no te sintieras inútil ahora mismo.

Será difícil conversen a Gokudera y Yamamoto del hecho de que esta insulsa invitación no es una trampa. Mas fácil seria hace que Gokudera deje de fumar. Solo esperas contar con algo de ayuda de alguna nube para disuadirlos, aunque no te convence que "moder" a alguien sea una Tactic disuasoria… Miras hacia la ventana, te sorprende que ya esta amaneciendo. Los rayos de sol se reflejan en tus castaños e hinchados ojos. Y entiendes, solo resta unas pocas horas para que lo preparares todo. Deberías darte prisa… Pero aun así incites en desperdiciar uno minutos viendo el sol salir. Un último sentimiento de calma te invade y no logras evitar notar lo curioso que puede ser una situación.  
Solo extrañas el Sol cuando empieza a llover.

**FIN.**

**N/A:** Bueno Espero que les haya gustado. en lo personal hace mucho que venia planteando me como se sentiría Tsuna luego de perder a Reborn. No estoy segura de haber logrado lo que quería expresar. pero espero que por lo menos se entendiera.

Personalmente me encanta el R27 pero no considero que este oneshort sea muy romántico o que los sentimiento de Tsuna vayan encaminados hacia allá.

bueno yo a Reborn siempre lo he visto mas como Cosigliere en la Famiglia de Tsuna

**Consigliere:** Significa "consejero" en italiano, y éste se encarga de aconsejar al Don sobre todas sus acciones y movimientos. Es su mano derecha no militar.

Si alguno encuentra "horrores" ortográficos por favor dígamelos así los corrijo :) GRACIAS POR LEER

PD: Gracias a **Coffee 'N Chocolate**, te tomaste el tiempo de comentar y decidí mejor la calidad de lo escrito. GRACIAS


End file.
